Without A Chance
by withie01
Summary: I have been selected for the 4th quarter quell in the 100th hunger games. There will not be any training centre. You must be trained by your mentor. But I don't have one. Looks like I'm going to have to do this by myself so I can go home to my two little brothers. It will not be easy but, I have to try. For them.
1. How it came to be

What the hell is a quarter quell? Why are people so exited about it? I know it has something to do with The Hunger Games but, what the hell?

My father walks in with a shirt, pants, and a comb in his hands. "Go get ready."

"Why?" I know why but I want to hear a good reason from him. "Because the reaping is in two hours and if you're not there on time you will be executed." As I always do every year after I lose the fight with him, I grab the clothes, and leave without giving him eye contact.

I'm in my bedroom getting ready for the reaping. Combing my hair and making sure it's perfect incase I do get reaped. Which won't happen because I didn't get tesserae. Unlike someone else in my class who got one thousand slips of it because he thinks that The Hunger Games is amazing.

I walk downstairs and say goodbye to my mother -who's crying- and my father who knows that I'm not going to get picked.

I walk my 12 year old brother (Omae) and my 14 your brother (Ninch) to the massive line of children waiting to get their blood taken so they can join the crowd of people waiting to win the worst lottery in the world. Its a little intense but who cares because we live in Panem, and that's just how we roll. Dumb Capitol. It's just full of rainbow coloured freaks with stupid hair, who just love to watch poor, innocent children fight to the death every year.

"Name and age please?" Says the lady at the table. "Mylae Juan and I'm seventeen." She grabs my right hand, pricks my finger, then tells me to carry on.

By the time Leogard Pec -The Escort- starts talking about the games and why we have them, my finger is still bleeding. I don't know why because it always stops straight away, but it's looking a little flatter than usual. And purple too.

I start to pay attention as Leogard starts talking about what's going to happen in the fourth ever a quarter quell.

"This year is the 100th anniversary of The Hunger Games and also known as the fourth quarter quell. So this year there will be no training and everyone shall get there advice and be trained by their mentors. No one is to be trained in the training centre." Yeah that's smart seeing as district 11 has no alive victors. Which means no mentors because they were all killed 25 years ago when the second Panem war happened.

Leogard dips his hand in the girls bowl. "Tam Richette." Man do I feel sorry for her. Actually, I'm looking at her and I recognise her from school. Isn't she the girl who got in a massive fight at school and took down three ninth graders? Well at least someone is prepared.

He walks over to the boys bowl. "Aiydel Chime." Just as expected. It was the kid who's name was in 1000 times. He looks terrified. I'm starting to think he doesn't think it's that amazing after all.

"No. I'm not going. You can't make me." When peacekeepers grab hold of him, he punches one in the face and blood splatters out of mouth. Without hesitation the other one shoots him in the head and his blood splatters on the people behind him. Including my 14 year brother.

Leogard grabs another slip and reads it aloud again "Aiydel Chime." He scrunched up the piece of paper and throws it away. The expression on his face makes me want to burst out laughing. "Okay, sorry about the inconvenience, this year's male tribute will be...Mylae Jaun." That's it. I'm dead.


	2. The fear begins

I walk through the crowd until I reach the gravel path. I look at my 14 year old brother who is covered in somebody else's blood, hugging his best friend. There's not enough time for me to try find my other brother because four peacekeepers push me down the path.

I reach the stairs as they let me go. I take my time climbing up, until I reach the stage. I turn my head facing Tam as I try to remember when I walked over here. I must have blacked out for a few minutes because the last thing I remember is climbing the stairs. I shake Tams hand as I'm being escorted to the Justice building.

I have my eyes wide open thinking about how I'm going to survive without a mentor. This whole thing is rigged. Well, it's always been rigged but this time they've gone way too far. There's not even any point in getting sponsors if I don't have a mentor to send the gifts to me.

The door flies open. It's my parents, they're here. I sprint towards them and give them a big hug. My mum -still crying- tells me that everything is going to be okay when really, I'm going to die.

A really peaceful moment ends when a peacekeeper comes in and drags my parents away.

The door re-opens when my two brothers walk in and tell me to win so we can be a big happy family again, but I know that even if I somehow do win, I will never be happy again.

Once again, my final moment of happiness is ruined by a peacekeeper. Man if I ever became president.

Just when I think thats everyone, one of the girls in my class runs in, tells me she has a crush on me, kisses me, then leaves. Now I'm more confused than ever, but I perk up a little.

Tam and me are alone in a room on the train. This starts to get really weird so I decide to go to bed at seven.

_I'm in the final two. I'm surprised I made it this far. All I have to do is kill Tam so I can be happy again. I'm running down the hallway to a door that reads 'you win.' I'm still running as The door isn't coming any closer. As I run, I keep on switching outfits. From my tributes uniform, reaping outfit, frog costume, and I even wear a dress at one stage. No matter what I do, I don't reach the door. All of a sudden I'm transported back into the reaping. "Mylae Jaun." I watch myself walk onto the stage, my parents coming to say goodbye when my mother pulls out a sword and says "and the winner of the 100th hundred Hunger Games is...me" she stabs the sword into my heart and I'm dead._

I wake up to find it was all just a dream. But if all my dreams are always going to be like this from now on then, I wish my mum actually does stab her sword into my heart. It's better than suffering from this.


	3. The Crapitol

I leave my room and walk down the hallway. First I freak out thinking I'm covered in blood from when I was stabbed by my mother, then I realise that it's just sweat.

I wander into the first cart. Everyone's awake How long as I sleep for? I went to bed at seven and fell asleep at 10. I look at the clock on the wall right above the door. its 11. Was I really asleep that long? "Someone's finally awake." Leogard is a massive doofus. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" I reply.

"The Capitol." Oh yes the Capitol. Some people actually think the Capitol is amazing. Spoiler alert, it's so not.

There it is the Capitol. Also known as 'the Crapitol.' We get off the train. Two peacekeepers escort us all to our living quarters.

"Wow." I let out. This place is legitly amazing. They have crystal chandeliers, marble tables and the food. The food. They have doughnuts, chocolate and coconut balls, finger buns. Finger buns. Ninch and me use to stop by the district eleven bakery after school on a Monday and share one. I really miss Ninch.

I get so upset thinking about the family I'll never see again. A tear rolls down my cheek. I'm never going to be happy again. I run to my room so no one sees me cry and thinks I'm weak. Eventually, Leogard walks in and tells me that Geovanna -my stylist- is waiting for me.

I wipe the tears off my face and walk to the living room. I trip over in the hallway. I'm a little dizzy from crying.

When I get there Geovanna introduces herself and asks for my name.

"Mylae Jaun." I mumble under my breath.

"Sorry boy, what was that?" I'm surprised she refers to me as 'boy' seeing as I'm going to be a murderer in a week.

"Mylae Jaun!" I shout. She looks at me with murderful eyes. She scares me.

"Why don't we get started then." She claims I look perfect except for the mark on my face from my tumble down the hallway.

She passes me a costume for the tributes parade. I grab it and leave the room. Daja vu. This is just like yesterday morning with my father.

I walk to my room and check out my costume. It's a green, long sleeved shirt with fake blueberries hanging off the sleeves. There's a tie with a neat, red vine pattern. Attach to the back of the shirt is a big, green leaf. There's a thick, black belt with a big, metal pineapple attached. The denim pants are plain except for a banana printed on the shins. The boots are Italian leather with apples on the toes and circles heel-up. The gloves are white except for a strawberry on the palm and the fingers.

"This is the stupidest outfit ever." Did I say that out loud?


	4. Epic Fail

I get out of my clothes and go into the bathroom. I get in to the shower and press three random buttons from the millions on the wall.

I get out and put on my outfit for the tributes parade. It takes a good half hour but I finally got it on. I think. Leogard knocks on my door and tells me that Geovanna is waiting for me to go to the living room and get my make up done.

"What?!" I say.

"Your make up."

"But I'm a dude," I say. Make up. He wants me to wear make up? I am not wearing make up!

"Hey! Boys have to look pretty too," he says with a smirk.

"Just kill me now," I say rolling my eyes. He gives me a look and I leave without saying another word.

I walk to the living room and Geovanna is on the couch. I can't believe I'm about to put make up on. When the people in my class see me they are going to think I'm a girly boy. Um, again? Long story, the next door neighbours dog ate my shoes and the only ones that fit were my mums.

"It's about time you showed up," she says. "I did Tams make up an hour ago." Blah, blah, blah. "Your costumes on backwards," she points out.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly!" She says with those monster eyes again.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour," I say walking towards my room. I rearrange my costume and walk back out. "Better?" I ask.

"Very," she replies. I walk over and she does my make up. She also paints cherries on my eyelids. When she finishes with my make up, she puts gel in my hair. I only just catch the price tag and it's worth more than my house! That's the Crapitol for you.

"Very handsome," she says.

"Yes very stupid indeed," shouts Tam peeking around the corner. I can't wait until I get to kill her in a week. "At lease I don't look like a strawberry," I say. "Um," she looks down at my outfit. Stupid district eleven and their fruit. They couldn't have harvest squirrel instead. Now that stuff is good. "Whatever," I say as I stuff a butterscotch candy in my mouth. The flavour just explodes in my throat. Okay, I hate the Capitol, but I love the food.

"Well, why don't we get going then. Wouldn't want to be late," says Leogard. I could just murder home right now. No reason needed I just hate everyone.

We go to the glass elevator and go down in silence. The second it opens I leap out and run straight towards my carriage. Call me girly, I don't care but...this horse is amazing. "Tributes climb up," yells a voice from nowhere. I get up on the carriage and wait for Tam.

When she finally does come -right before we're about to leave- the horses take off. She is wearing an outfit just like mine except for the massive leaf on the back and a few other adjustments.

The people in the crowd are going nuts. I guess they love watching kids die. I decide that even if there is no point in getting sponsors, there is no harm in people liking me. Right? I start to wave and scream and people wave back. It's a little hard to keep balance but I manage to stand straight. Spoke too soon. Because when we are half way there, I slip off the carriage and land on my back.


	5. Everything's A Joke

My back hurts. The laughing and the smell of blood fades into my face. I can feel the blood trickling down my back. But the only thing people do is laugh. It's as if everything's a joke in the Capitol. The carriage leaves without me. I stay laying on the ground watching the district 12 carriage go by. Even they think I'm stupid. Wow. I'm more embarrassing than district 12 this year! That's a first. I sprint towards my carriage so I don't miss President Flakes speech. Instead, I land right back down on my butt again forgetting I can barley walk. I decide to slow down my speed so I don't embarrass myself even more. I finally make it and Tam gives me an evil look as if I've killed her family. Which I'm pretty sure I haven't.

President Flake talks about why we have the games and about a rebellion and another rebellion that occurred after The 75th Hunger Games and a president that died 15 years ago and that we should respect him and blah, blah, blah. The horses then turn back around and leave. When we get off, Tam shoves me into the brick wall and I can't help but wince. One, she is really strong and two, my back still hurts from my fall.

We go up the elevator -again in silence- and head into the living room. Geovanna is mad. Like really mad because I stained the back of my stupid costume in blood and broke the leaf. I think it's an improvement. Everyone in the room is criticising me so I run into my room. I've been wanting to do this since I fell earlier.

I jump on my bed and cry into my pillow. "I hate my life!" I scream so loud the whole of Panem can hear. I don't notice, but after an hour of sobbing, I fall asleep. I have a crazy dream about the arena and how I die. I could see a cliff and a half destroyed house at the bottom. A giraffe flashes inside my head and I wake up screaming. I don't know what all that was about but now I'm a little freaked out. What if my arena is an ice desert and I freeze to death. Considering this I scream again and fall out my bed. Ouch that hurt. I'm so clumsy.

I get up off the floor and go to the bathroom to check out my back. I take my shirt off and look in the mirror. I have a massive graze on the shoulder blade and a cut close to my spine. It's not too bad but it doesn't look pretty.

"Mylae!" Geovanna comes storming in. "Why would you embarrass all of us like that!" Does she really want me to answer that?

"I didn't fall on purpose! If you had have made the costume easier to walk in then maybe I wouldn't have fell!" I scream. She's mad now. Like mad with a capital M.

"You watch your attitude mister!" I will murder her I swear. But I'm not going to because then my family might get arrested. Man, our nation known as 'bread' really sucks.

"What ever, I don't care," I say and she seems to take offence.

"Why don't you go train yourself. I'm not allowed to so it's up to you," she says pointing me to the living room.

I leave my room and find Tam punching the crap out of a couch. She stops for a moment and starts sobbing. "What's the matter?" I ask. "How am I ever going to win if I don't know how to use a single weapon? How am I going to live at all?" She starts crying and I offer my shoulder. Without hesitation, she takes it. I even let a tear roll down my cheek as Tam talks about how we are both going to die.

"Why don't we train each other?" I suggest.

"Isn't that cheating?"says Tam.

"Isn't it cheating that we can't train and they won't get any training footage of us because we won't be training. We would have give up because we don't know anything. And we will just be sitting around doing nothing all day?" I say. She shrugs and stands up offering me a hand. I extend my arm and she pulls it. Although she pulls it so hard I fall face-first onto the floor again. She pulls me up again. This time with a little less power.

"Sorry," she says and gives a small giggle.

"You'd better be," I say in a playful manner. We both share a laugh, then get to work.

Weapons have been supplied in the living room. I pick up a knife and throw it at the dummy. Each floor gets given a bow, spear, trident, axe, sword, three knives, twelve arrows, multiple paint colours and a dummy. No one gets given anything more.

"What's your weapon?" I ask.

"Sword, of course," she says. "What about you?" What do I say? I don't know if I can trust her. Can I? She trusted me. It's only fair.

"Axe," I say. I used to swing an axe I found in an alley at a tree that had fallen down near my house. It was a Capitol axe that I think came from a dead tributes head. I need a new tree.

"Why the axe?" she asks. I kind of don't want to tell her that story because then, she'll know how good I am with one.

"Why the sword?" I ask sounding curious.

"Cuz I can do this." She throws the sword behind her, not even looking or turning around and it hits the dummy in the heart. My eyes lock open starring at the sword. Crap. That's it. It's now official. I am now dead!


	6. The Hidden Devil

"Mylae!" screams Tam.

"Mylae!"

"Yeah," I say quiet as a mouse.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Fine, I'm uh...I'm fine."

"What ever, I'm going to bed." She leaves the room and slams the door. I finally get up, again, and go to my room. I put on my pyjamas and go to bed.

_"Have a nice life. Oh that's right. Yours is over," I say as I stab the male district eight tribute in the head killing him instantly. I run over to the Cornucopia and wait._

_"Mylae! I'm coming for you!"_

_"No! You will never find me!"_

_"Just wait and you'll see!" Tam comes sprinting towards me. I freeze hoping she can't see me. She slashes me in the shoulder blade and I fall to the ground._

_Boom! A cannon goes of and my face appears in the sky._

_"Bye, bye Mylae!" She skewers her sword throw my neck and I'm dead._

I wake up and scream. I run to the kitchen and grab a cup. I throw it at the wall. I pick up four more and throw them at the wall. By the time I'm done, I'm out of cups. I run to where the weapons are and take the head off the dummy with a sword. I throw the sword at Leogards door and pick up the axe. I break every vase and decoration on the tables and counters by sliding my axe along them. I drop the axe, just missing my toe, and I fall to the ground. I start sobbing there until I feel the pain running through my arm. Blood is pouring from my arm and dripping onto my pyjamas. I look around and see all the mess I've made. I then run to my room and go to bed.

"What has happened in here?!" Leogard screams from the living room. I get out of bed and run to the living room. My eyes open wide as I look at the mess. What happened? Did someone trash the place while we were sleeping? I look at the axe on the kitchen floor and see the blood droplets next to it. I look at my arm and see a small wound. Crap! I did this! I trashed the place!

Tam comes running in and screams at the mess. "Mylae!" She just assumes it's me. "What?!" I ask.

"I know you did this!" she screams. How could she possibly know?

"Why do you just assume that _I _did this?!"

"Because yo-" Leogard cuts her off.

"Enough! I'm sick of you two arguing! I'll just get an Avox to clean it all up. In the meantime, get training!" I roll my eyes and walk to the messy training corner.

"Hey, where's my sword?" I look over at Leogarods door and laugh.

"What?" asks Tam.

"Nothing," I say and laugh again. She gives me a look saying 'shut up and get to work'.

I throw my axe into the headless dummy a few times and try to make it look fancy. In the meantime, Tam is trying to throw knives at her door. She almost hits an Avox in the head. Good thing she sucks at throwing a knife.

"Try throwing it like this," I say. I pick up one of the knives and throw it over my shoulder at the door.

"Wow. Dude. You good," She says shockingly. "Not that good," I say.

"You don't have a clue," she says. Am I really as good as she says? Nah. I suck. I look over at the Avox cleaning up my mess. Why did I even do that? Oh my god, I remember. My dreams. They are controlling me. After killing that poor innocent person in my dream I went psycho. If that happens in the arena, I _will _go nuts.


	7. How Not To Impress A Gamemaker

"So, why did you trash the place?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say unconvincingly. "I don't know," I repeat myself.

"Hey, instead of boring training, why don't we watch the previous videos?" says Tam.

"Sure," I say.

We start with number one and watch all of them. I was _really_ paying attention on the quarter quells. In the 25th Hunger Games they had to vote for who they wanted to be in the games. That would really suck. You can see the look of betrayal on all the tributes faces. It's actually really depressing. In the 50th Hunger Games, they had twice as many tributes, so instead of 24 tributes, there was 48. Which also means twice as many Career tributes. In the 75th Hunger Games, they used victors as tributes so not only did they have to survive the Hunger Games, but they had to do it again. Although, one of the tributes breaks the arena and I don't know what happens after that. I think there was another war, or something like that.

By the time we finish, its what! 4 in the morning!

"I'm going to go to bed. Bye!" I shout as I sprint to my room.

I wake up and think about the horrible dream I just had. I dreamed about the arena. I was in the ice desert arena from the 82nd Hunger Games, then I was in the taiga arena from the 74th Hunger Games, then the jungle arena from the 23rd Hunger Games.

I run to the living room and see Leogard sitting on the couch and talking to Tam.

"Morning mate," he says as if he's known me my whole life. What the fuck. Seriously?

"You're evaluations are today." What. I'm so not ready! I don't even know what I'm going to do. Will I use an axe? Or will I use a knife? Or even a sword. I don't know!

"But I'm not ready! I can't do it!" I shout.

"Well of course you can. Just get it over and done with and you'll be fine." I will so not be fine. Urgh, what do I do? I go to my axe and throw it at the dummy.

I practice this for another three hours until Leogard makes me leave for the assessments.

We wait in a small, loud room with all the other tributes. Sapphire -the girl from district 1- gets called out. Everyone is talking and making alliances. I guess this is their only chance before the games.

After 4 hours of waiting in silence, I'm called. Crap!

When I arrive the Gamemakers tell me that I only have 10 minutes. I immediately walk over to the axes. I pick up one that's just like my one at home. I then throw the axe at the target giving a little spin first and I hits the dummy in the chest. One of the Gamemakers claps. He looks stupid. I walk to the knife station and pick up the smallest knife. I throw it at the target and it hits the brain. I walk to the sword station and throw a big, golden sword at the target except it doesn't hit the dummy... It hits an Avox.


	8. The Demon Strikes Again

Ummm...crap. What just happened. Is he dead? Crap, crap, crap. Am I going to be executed? I hope not. They can't kill me. Can they? No, they can't. But what about my family? They sure as hell they can kill them. I look at the Gamemakers and find that they are just laughing. Stupid Gamemakers. What if he's dead? Will they laugh then?

A Peacekeeper runs up to him and checks if I just ended an innocent persons life. "He's dead," says the Peacekeeper without any emotion what so ever. Why does the Capitol hate people? I look at the Gamemakers who are looking back at me. "Time up?" I ask.

"Yes," says Hiker Lonopan head Gamemaker. I leave the room and go back to my quarters. I walk into the living room and Leogard asks how I did. I stare into his eyes and sprint to my room. I knew I wasn't ready.

I sulk in my bed until Leogard knocks on the door. "What did you do?" he asks.

"I...I kil...I killed an Avox." He opens his eyes wide and his jaw drops open. "Ummm...I...I'm sorry," he says. "Are you okay?"

"No I...I don't know how to live with myself. How can I sit here knowing I ended someone's life? I can't live with myself knowing that I killed someone! I can't do it! I don't know how I'm going to survive in the arena! How can people do this? It's not fun! It sucks!" I rage. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I wipe the tears off my face. "It's okay," he says calmly. "No it's not," I say. We sit in silence for ten minutes until one of us finally talks. "So I suppose you don't want dinner?" I shake my head. "Okay then. See you later for the scores." I don't want to go. But I have to.

At nine I go into the living room to watch the scores. Everyone stares me down and pats me on the back in sorrow.

The boy from 1 gets a low 7 whereas the girl from 1 gets a good 10. Both from District 2 get 9. The girl from 7 gets a 4. She must suck. The girl from 10 gets a 5 and crap. I'm next. What am I going to get? The results show and I get an 8. Wow, that's pretty good seeing as I killed someone. Tams results show and she gets a 6. Not too bad actually. Everyone pats us on the back and we don't hear the District 12 scores. Well at leased a death paid off. Um...sort of. We celebrate our victory with some cake. It's just so fancy.

I laugh and enjoy myself for the rest of the night even though I want to rage at everyone and cry into my pillow. I'm also really bummed about the fact that the games are in less than 36 hours. I guess I should try to be happy until then. I wonder what my game is?

I go to bed at around midnight and sleep straight away. But my nightmares are just beginning. I dream that I'm curled up in a tree during the games. I sit and wait. A tribute walks past and I kill her with my knife. I then get down and kill another tributes with my sword, then another, then another, then another and all I do is laugh. I laugh while I'm rolling around in blood. I'm smiling and I'm happy.

I wake up in the morning and find that my room is a mess. Crap. The demon strikes again.


	9. The Interviews

I quickly pack up all the mess I've made. It takes half an hour but I get it done before anyone notices. I walk down to the living room and watch the television. I decide that I should relax a little bit. Eventually at noon I start rehearsing for the interviews. It's so boring, so I'm happy to hear when Geovanna arrives so I can get my amazing outfit on.

My outfit is a simple red tux shirt and black vest and pants. The white tie stands out with the red vine pattern printed on it. My black pants have bananas printed on them, of course, and my shoes are the same as the tributes parade. It actually looks pretty cool.

When Tam walks in she's looking pretty awesome herself. She has a red dress that goes down to her knees with a darker red vine pattern on it. But in between the vines are various fruits. Her heels go high up to around 5 inches.

"Well your looking nice," I say.

"Why thank you. Your not looking too bad yourself," she replies.

We practise our interviews for a little while longer then head down.

We wait backstage as we watch Xabra Lyaan interview the other tributes. He asks them questions about their strategy for the games and if they're prepared and stuff like that. I stand in silence for over half and hour until I'm called to go up.

"So Mylae, how are you?" He asks. Okay, I'll just play it cool.

"Fabulous what about you?" I ask.

"Good," he replies.

"How are you liking the Capitol so far? Is it amazing?" I inhale and reply. Just have to lie.

"It is amazing!" I shout.

"What's your favourite part about it?" I'll lie again.

"Its definitely the fashion," I say. I hope people take it sarcastically. Wait a minute. Why am I even trying? I don't need sponsors. I can act like a real dick but still die the same way.

"Well I just love your costume it's amazing," he says. I think he likes it.

"Thank you. I hate it." The crowd drops silent. It's just too funny. I look at Geovanna in the crowd. I think she's offended. She sure looks like it. Man I love seeing the Capitol mad.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" he asks. What do I say? The truth. Of course.

"Everything! The material, the design, the style." Now she really looks offended. Should I stop? Nah this is just too good.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," says Xabra. The buzzer goes off meaning my time is out so I get up and leave. Do I feel bad? No. I'm just glad I finally let out the truth. I hate the Capitol!

I arrive back on our floor, go to my room, put on my pyjamas and go to bed. My games are tomorrow and surprisingly, I sleep well.

I wake up at 6am and have a shower. I drink a bunch of water so I don't get dehydrated too fast in the arena. Then I put on my tributes clothes, a black t-shirt and loose, green jeans. No jacket! It better be hot in the arena.

I leave my room and Leogard walks me to the hovercraft.

In the hovercraft is eleven other tributes. It's a little crowded in here.

"Give me your hand," says a random lady to me. "Why?" I ask.

"It's your tracker," she says. Oh yes. My tracker. The reason in which I can't escape this chaos. When the hovercraft lands I'm not all that happy to find Geovanna waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rudely.

"I have to walk you," she replies. I roll my eyes and walk ahead of her. Okay. So we are under the arena now? Okay. So I will now be dead in two minutes. Shit!

"Twenty seconds," says a voice from nowhere.

"Did you really hate my outfits?" she asks sadly.

"Yes they sucked," I reply as I get in my tube. The tube make some weird noises, then I'm lifted.

I finally rise up see my arena. There are tree around the golden Cornucopia and flat land all around. There is a cliff to my left and a lion statue far to my right. Wait what? A lion statue? Why the hell is that there?

"30 seconds," stupid 'out of nowhere' voices.

Im so scared. What if my little brothers are watching this? What if they watch me face a gory death? That would scar them.

10, 9, 8

Im going to die, I'm going to die!

7, 6, 5

The lion is gone! The lion is gone! Where the hell did the lion go?

4, 3, 2, 1, go!


	10. My Fatal Death

I sprint towards the centre and grab three knives and a backpack. I try to leave the Cornucopia when someone throws a knife at me. I fall to the ground and try to get back up. I dropped my knives on my fall. And he comes to finish me off. I find one of the knives with my hand and slice his throat open. He falls to the ground and I sprint away. I keep running up the hill. It's a really open spaced arena but there is a lot of trees.

I finally stop when I find a good place to stop. Water! There's a lake right in front of me. I open the backpack and see what I've got. A medium length rope, a loaf of bread, a coat, a box of matches, a small container of soup and a bottle. Yes! A bottle! Whooo! I open the bottle and fill it with water. I should be good for a while. I hear footsteps behind me so I run to a curved tree. I hide in it and set up camp. Everything in this arena looks so yellow. Not to mention how hot it is.

I take a sip of water and hear the first cannon go off. I get startled and spit the water out. All over my pants. Shit! But I concentrate on the number of cannons. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Eleven dead. Thirteen alive. I'm half way there! I look at my hand and see they're soaked in blood. That must be from the boy I killed. I settle down and take a bite out of my bread. The arena darkens and the Panem anthem starts. I leave my hideout to go to where I can see the sky.

The girl from 3, both tributes from 5, the girl from 5, the boy from 6, that's him! The boy from 6, the one I killed. Suddenly I feel bad. The boy from 7, both tributes from 8, the girl from 10 and both tributes from 12. So Tam's still alive. But so are the Careers. I go back to the tree and sit. I can feel a stabbing pain in my leg. I pull up my jeans and check it out. There's a biggish open wound. The knife! It didn't miss after all! I'm glad I killed that fucker!

I sit ready to sleep. I killed someone! What will I do? Will I go nuts like I did last time? I better fucking not! I sit bored for a couple of hours, then sleep.

_Boom!_ I wake up. Who was that? Was it Tam? A Career maybe? I don't know. Well, twelve down. I can't believe I made it this far. I am fucking awesome.

I can't go back to sleep so I stay awaken. I eat another slice of bread that I cut up with my knife and eat it. I also drink all my water. I get up and take my bag with me to go get some more water. Please no one be there, please no one be there. And there isn't.

I fill up my bottle and put it in my bag. I can see the sun coming up over the cliff. It's so peaceful. Wait what am I saying? I'm in the freaking Hunger Games! I can see what looks like a monkey in the tree. I pick up a rock and throw it at it. It make a sound of a rock hitting wood. Lame. Is that supposed to scare us? Because it doesn't. I run back to my bent tree and chill. Did I seriously work so hard training in the past week for this. It's just too easy.

I hear a rustling in the tree next to mine. Shit! It's another tribute! I try to hide under the dirt. But then I realise this won't do a damn thing. I just stay still hoping they won't see me. I get a look at them. And it's Tam.


	11. Betrayal

She turns around quickly. "Who goes there? I will kill you!" she sounds scared. I think I should reveal myself. But I don't know. Well, she won't hurt me. We're buddies.

"It's just me," I say as I reveal myself.

"So have you killed anyone yet?" I ask.

"Not yet," she says smirking. She throws a knife at me but I dodge it. I can't believe she just did that. I run and she throws another one, hitting me in the back. I fall to the ground and she catches up to me. "Thanks for teaching me how to properly throw a knife. It came in handy." I will murder her! She's about to finish me off but an arrow flies towards her, just missing her. She flees and I hide behind a tree next to me. It's the Careers! Please don't see me, please don't see me! And they don't. They just walk right past as if I'm not even here. Because that's what they think.

When they leave I sprint back to my hideout. I left my backpack there. And there it remains. Betrayal. She betrayed me and now I will murder her! She's fucking dead the next time we meet! But I have bigger things to worry about right now. Like my back. I pull the knife out of it and see the blood dripping onto the floor. Ouch. I pour some of my water onto it, washing away the blood.

It's mid-day and I'm starving. I eat another slice of bread and hear another cannon go off. It better be Tams!

I decide that I need a new hideout so I pack up my stuff and move out.

The area is really open and hard to find a place where no one will see me. I go to the waterhole and fill my bottle again. The monkey statue! It's not in the tree anymore! What happened? Did someone destroy it? They better not have! It was adorable.

I keep on walking but I can't see anyone, or anything. These tributes are good at hiding. There! I see a beautiful Acacia tree and I climb it. I fall down the first time forgetting I have a bloody back and bad leg. But I finally make it. It took me all day to find my hideout so when I'm settled, the Panem anthem plays and the tribute faces show in the sky.

The boy from 3 and the girl from 7 are out. Damn! Tam's still alive!

I'm tired so I fall asleep straight away.

I wake up in a panic and fall on the floor. Stupid dreams. I look at the sun which has just rised. Giraffe! I see a giraffe! I grab my backpack from the tree and limp towards it. I reach my hand to its nose very slowly so I can pat it without scaring it away. My hand moves closer and closer. Then, I'm an inch away when the giraffe bites off my right ring finger.


	12. Giraffes Suck

"Argh," I scream in pain. Fuck! My finger's gone! It's gone, he tore it right off! What the hell giraffes are vegetarians! They don't do that! His razor sharp teeth smile at me and he runs towards me. He's a mutation! He's a mutt! I run back for my tree, tripping and falling over. Good think giraffes are slow. I climb my tree, higher than before. What if the giraffe takes my head off too? I'm going to die now! There's no escape now! I look at the giraffe in the eye.

"Fuck you, giraffe!" I shout and he roars at me. I grab one of my knives from my backpack and cut his eyeball out. Then he falls to the ground. Dead. Okay so in The Hunger Games you not only have to kill other kids but you have to kill giraffes too. Logic.

I jump out the tree before his brother comes and takes off another finger. So these statues are really mutts? Fuck this shit! I rage and swing my knives for probably and hour, then I settle down.

_Boom!_ Another one dead. We must have 14 dead now right? Which means 10 alive. This should be; both from 1, both from 2, both from 4, the boy from 5, the girl from 6, the boy from 10, Tam and me. But one of them is dead.

I drop my water bottle so I go down to pick it up, leaving my backpack in the tree. I look across from me and see the boy from 5 staring me down with a sword. He sprints towards me and I get out my knives. I throw one and miss because of my finger. He almost hits me with his sword but I dodge it. I stab him in the back of the neck and he falls dead.

_Boom! _His cannon goes of and a pool of blood has formed. I take his sword and start to climb the tree When I hear footsteps and laughing. The Careers! They'll see me! And I don't have enough time to climb the tree. I stare down at the pool of blood. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I dive into the pool of blood, hide my sword and play dead. The Careers walk right past, but one kicks me in the head and I wince.

"What was that?" asks the girl from District 1.

"It was probably just a rabbit or something, Sapphire," says the boy from 2.

"Actually Zaylah, I don't think it was a rabbit. It sounded like someone was killing someone," says the girl from 2.

"So you think we're close, Niylore?" asks the boy from 1.

"Yes Went, we're fucking close!" says Niylore. And they walk away.

I get up, grab my backpack and run to the waterhole. I turn around and a hovercraft has appeared and a metal claw comes down and picks up the boy. Meh, I get to the waterhole and take a swim to get all the blood off of me. The water immediately changes to red and I realise that I'm swimming in somebody else's blood. Gross. I now think about Omae and Ninch. What if they just saw me kill someone? What if they saw me dive into their blood? What if they saw me take out that giraffes eyeball? And what if they saw me lose my finger to that giraffe? They would be scarred. And it will be all my fault.


	13. Rage

I leave the red waterhole and run near the Cornucopia. The Careers aren't there yet. Good. I run in and grab two loaves of bread, three knives, a container of chicken and all of their water. I put it all in my backpack and run back to the tree. Now I have all of their water except for the water bottles they have on them. But when they finish that, they can't get anymore because I ruined the lake. Sucked in Careers. I am like a wolf. I travel alone. Unless I want an ally, then I travel in a pair.

I hear someone scream then another cannon. I think the Careers just killed another tribute.

I chill in my tree and eat some chicken. It's so good. I've never had chicken before. I've had turkey but I've never had chicken. The anthem plays and three faces show up in the sky. The girl from 4, the boy from 5 and the boy from 10. I've killed 3 people this week but I don't even care. What's my problem. I can't stop now. I get out of my tree and go hunting.

I run around looking for the Career pack. After an hour or so, I find them. I throw a knife at a tree near them. Went walks over to the bush I'm hiding in and I stab him in the hear with my knife. This feels so good. His cannon goes off and the remaining three tributes of the Career pack laugh thinking that I died. I reveal myself and hold up Wents dead body. I smirk and run. They start to chase me but I lose them. This is so much fun. Killing people is now my favourite thing to do. I'm covered in blood and it feels so good.

I run to try find them again. I do. I throw a knife at Sapphire and she plunges to the ground. Dead. Her cannon goes of and I just smile. Nineteen down, four to go. I think about my brothers. What would they be doing right now? Maybe they're watching me, cheering me on. Cheering me on for killing...people. What am I doing? I can't just kill everyone. They would be terrified right now. Or the interview! When there is only eight tributes left they interview their families. They would be crying right now. Their role-model, their favourite person in the world going on a killing spree. I'm some kind of monster. And I must die right now.


	14. Suicide

I jump out of my base with no weapons or anything on me. I run right over to the cliff I saw earlier. I can't live with myself anymore. I killed five innocent people. I can't go on. I jump and shut my eyes so I don't see myself splatter on the ground. Instead I open my eyes to find that I've bounced back up. What the hell? This doesn't make any sense. In a game where you must fight to the death with twenty-three other tributes and the last one will be crowned victor, you can't jump off a cliff? That's shit!

I run back to my base and go to sleep.

I wake up and eat a piece of bread, some chicken and an apple for breakfast. That will set me for the day. Who's left? I think maybe Zaylah, Niylore, Tam, The boy from 4 and me. Okay. I'll just kill the boy from 4, then kill both Careers, then it's just me and Tam. Look I don't want to win. But I don't want Tam to win either.

_Boom!_ Oh my god. I jump. Who was that? I hear a familiar voice screaming and crying. It sounds like Niylores.

"Mylae! I'm going to kill you! You killed Zaylah! So now...I kill you!" Her voice booms through the arena. I didn't kill Zaylah? What's she talking about? The water! I stole their water! He must have died of dehydration! Sweet.

Crap! She's coming for me! I'd better run! Where should I go? Maybe I'll go to my old base? I grab my bag and weapons and leave my hide-out to go to my new/old base.

I arrive there and eat an apple. The whole arena goes dark and it starts bucketing with rain and hail. If Niylore really does kill me then what happens with Omae and Ninch? Mum and Dad can't take care of them properly. They don't have the same connections with them as I do. And things will never be the same for them again. Or me because I'll be dead.

The anthem plays and only one person has died. Zaylah. But then there's an announcement.

"Tomorrow at dawn there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. Everything you need. Food, water, a chance to live. Just be there." Good? A feast. Whenever nothing interesting happens for a while they put on a feast to make things interesting.

I hear a parachute crash onto the grass just outside. I grab it and come back in to my sort of dry tree thingy. I read the message on it and it says; _**She will kill you! Be careful! Although seeing you die would be nice! Here! Just a little gift to remember us by! -A**_

In the box there's a flashlight. Good I can see in the dark now.

"Thanks for the flashlight!" I shout. I turn it on and cut another loaf of bread with my knife and nine magic fingers. Woopey!

I eat two slices of bread, then go to bed early so I can wake up early.


	15. The Feast

I wake up an hour before dawn. I pick up my knives and put them in the pocket of my pants. I swing my backpack over my shoulders and leave my tree thingy.

I sprint to the Cornucopia. The table of crap only just arrives when I get there. I see the District 4 tribute across from me. We run in at the same time. He throws his spear at me an I dodge it. But Tam comes out of nowhere and stabs him. This is my chance. I run in and grab a banana, bottle of water, three apples and another container of chicken. The table is half full of water. All my hard work will go to waste. I pick up a stick from next to me and swipe it along the table knocking over all the cups and jugs of water. Then I get the hell out of there. Then a cannon goes off.

I can hear Niylore screaming that she'll kill me and all I do is run with a smug look on my face. If I were her I'd be so mad right now.

She sees me running so she chases me. She's faster but I'm in control right now. I take a left, then right, then left, left, right. But she follows. I throw a knife behind me and it hits her in the leg slowing her down. And I manage to get away.

I go to my hideout and enjoy a banana. It tastes just like home. Wait a minute. This is from home. I'm so happy. I am eating home right now. This is just so amazing. I finish my banana and eat an apple. This tastes like home too. District 11 is amazing. I decide to eat the chicken but I dip it in my soup first.

Okay. I count who's left. Niylore, that bitch Tam and me. Is that it. Seriously. I can't believe I made it this far. I can't stop now. I'm going to go home and live with my family forever. I'll be the happiest person in the world.

It's so cold. It shouldn't be this cold. The Gamemakers probably just want this to end already. I take out my coat from my backpack and put it on. I bet the others don't have a coat.

I fall asleep and sleep surprisingly peaceful.

When I wake up I take a sip of water and

"So he goes down then we split up right?" asks Tam. Wait what?! What's happening? Did they team? Oh yes they did! And now they're coming to kill me! Am I going to die? Of course I am they're teamed!

"Deal!" says who I'm guessing is Niylore. If I can hear them then they're close. Crap! What do I do?! I grab my pack and run out of my base.

"There he is!" screams Niylore. I don't stop. I just run to the Cornucopia.

When I make it I hide in a tree right next to it.

"Where did he go?" screams Tam. I grab my knife and throw it at Niylore. It hits her in the spine and she drops to the ground, her back split open. But no cannon because she's not dead.


	16. The Final Battle

She screams out for Tam. But Tam just grabs her sword and comes for me. I dodge her attack and run to the centre of the Cornucopia. I throw a knife at her and it misses. She catches up to me and slashes me in the shoulder blade with her sword. Blood trickles down my front and I wince.

_Boom! _That must be Niylores cannon. I run towards the forest but I trip on a leaf. I'm about to get up again but I stay still. And so does Tam. We watch as all the mutts surround the Cornucopia leaving us with nowhere to escape. After four minutes we realise that this must be done now. One of us is going home. And it's going to be me. I get up and stab her in the arm with my sword. She yelps as she falls to the ground. I go to finish her off when she stabs me in the ankle. I fall and she gets up ready to finish me off.

I get up really quick and run for the trees when I almost run into a bloodthirsty zebra. Tam sneaks up behind me and stabs me in the back. That backstabbing bitch. I turn around and slice her nose. She squeals as blood trickles down her face. She pushes me down and I drop my sword. I'm about to get it when a lion mutt eats it. Fucking lion. She's about to end me when I kick her sword away near the bushes and it goes flying over the wall of African mutts. Good luck getting that.

I punch her in the face and she punches me back. I roll on her and smash her head against the ground. Blood dripping from her eye, she rolls on me and does the same. My head's hurting like crazy. I whack her in the head and she falls backwards. I jump on her and start punching her. She screams and swears under her breath. She kicks me in the back of the head and I fall backwards.

We both sit on the floor for a while when a mine explodes randomly. I fall forwards and lay face down on the floor. Barely conscious.

After an hour I get crawl to my backpack that's on the floor. I open it and grab a knife from inside When I get kicked in the head. I cough up blood on the ground. Tam's standing next to me ready to finish me. She punches me a few times and I stab her. She falls to the ground and I jump on top of her letting all my rage out. I stab her repeatedly as blood flies around the place. A cannon goes off and I start to slow down my pace, then stop. I sit next to the blood soaked body until I hear the voice boom through the arena.

"And the victor of the 100th Hunger Games is...Mylae Jaun." I hear people cheering and clapping through the microphone. A hovercraft hovers over my head and a ladder comes down. I grab on to it covered head to toe in blood. Did I really just win? I couldn't have. Could I. No. It has to be a dream. But I don't think dreams hurt this much.


	17. Home Sweet Home

I finally wake up after falling unconscious on the hovercraft. I'm in a hospital bed in the Capitol. I'm all fixed up. As good as new. Except for my finger. It's still gone. I'm just happy that I can finally go home to my brothers. I just hope they didn't see that last part. But what happens to me now? I know I get to go back home but, then what? Leogard walks through the door. I thought I'd never see that stupid face ever again.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like crap! What about you?"

"Well don't worry. You'll be home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Why can't I just go home now?" I ask impatiently.

"Because you have the victors interview." Fuck the interview. I just want to go home. And see my brothers. My sweet little brothers. What would they be doing right now? What would they be doing if I were dead?

"Fine! I'll do the stupid interview."

"Good. Geovanna will be ready for you in one hour." He walks out the room so I can't object.

Ten minutes later, they let me leave.

I go to the room on the 11th floor of the tribute living quarters where I stayed in before the games. Geovanna sits on the couch waiting for me. I just remember the last moment I had with her before I got in the tube and I told her she sucks at what she does.

"Hey," I say hoping she doesn't remember.

"Hi," she replies. "Why don't we get started?" I nod my head and she hands me an outfit similar to the one in my first interview but very different. I go to my room and put it on. When I come out she compliments me and does my makeup. I hate it.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"I think so." I say. "But I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Why wouldn't you be able to handle it?" she asks.

"Because, it's like re-living the worst moments in my live."

"True," she says. We both stare at each other for a while until Leogard walks in and tells us that it's time.

I get to the place that Xabra Lyaan interviews the victors of the games. When I am escorted to the stage I freak out. What if I can't do it? What if I trip over? What if I throw up in front of everyone? Come on Mylae, just be cool. Be cool. He introduces me and asks how I've been and blah, blah, blah. I take a seat next to Xabra and he asks me my first question.

"So, Mylae, after you killed that first person in the bloodbath, how did you feel?" Are you serious? I felt like I was fucking dead. "Meh, he was easy," I say. It's similar to what I was thinking.

"Glad to hear it," he says. You'd better be! "And that ending, it was very interesting. The way you and your district partner fought to the death. That was just amazing. Wasn't it?"

"Yes it really was. I loved it." Lie, lie and lie!

"And are you exited to go home?" Of course I am. I've been to hell and back.

"Why yes, I'm very exited." I give a nice smile to the crowd.

"Okay, let's just get to the highlights now what do you say Mylae?"

"Let's do it!" I hope I don't die watching this.

Oh my god. I don't know how much longer I can take this. We're two hours in. They've showed all the kills, me patting that fucking giraffe, people failing to do things, all the chases, and I'm done already.

Finally! The finale. I watch trying so hard to smile as I'm re-living the worst moment of my life. All the blood and gore. The pain is coming back to me and I can smell the blood that's not there. I want to throw up, but I don't. Oh good! It's finally over!

"Well how about that?" Xabra says.

"I know right!" I say.

"Well, I think we've gone over our time. Ladies and gentlemen, victor of the 100th Hunger Games, Mylae Jaun!" The crowd cheers, shouts and whistles for me.

"We'll see you next year for the victors tour."

"Can't wait," I say. I leave the stage and am escorted back to the building.

"You did great," says Leogard.

"Thanks. I was just trying not to throw up."

"Well you did good then," he claims.

"Thanks. I'd better go to bed then. Don't want to miss my train."

"You do that then." I wander to my room and go straight to bed.

_I'm being bashed in the head with a pole. Being hit with knives being ditched me. Being torn apart by mutts. Being beaten constantly. Being slashed with a knife. My death is never-ending. I'm starving to death slowly. Dying of rapid blood loss. I just want to wake up from this crazy nightmare. _And so I do.

I get out of bed and put on _normal_ clothes. I run straight for the living room and Leogard is waiting.

"Hey," I say. "Let's go!"

"Okay. Have you packed your stuff?" I look at him with a 'seriously' look on my face.

"Sorry but I didn't get enough time to pack my stuff as you guys were dragging me away from my home and family so I could fight to the death." He stares at me shockingly.

"Okay. Let's go then." We hop on the train and all I can think about is being back home with my family. I'll finally get to see little Omae and confident Ninch and my loving mother and father. It will be amazing. And I can be a kid again. Well, a kid who's killed six people.

It's only nine hours until we make it there. It's seven o'clock. I sprint out the train charging through all the people asking me questions and look for my family.

I run home hoping they'll be there. No one's inside. I look all around the house. I still can't find anyone. I run to the backyard and freeze at what I see. This can't be happening. No. I don't believe it for a second. But it feels so real. Anger and hatred swims through my body as I try to take in what I see. Attached to the big oak tree in our backyard hangs four ropes, and at the end of each one, a member of my family.


	18. The Last Of Me

This is not happening. But it is. But it can't be. But it still is. I will kill the Capitol. I'll kill everyone. I'll murder Santa. I'll blow up Panem. But it won't bring my family back from the dead.

I walk towards the tree. Omae. Only twelve. He was so young. His brother, his role model entered and won the Hunger Games. Ninch. Only fourteen. So loyal. Kind and grateful to everyone and for everything. Both died so young. My mother. She raised me. She cared about me. She help me when I was in need many times. My father. Working on the field all day so we can all eat. The reason we were alive. The reason I'm alive. And they're all dead. All because of me.

I spend all night sobbing and crying in my backyard. I go inside at six in the morning and try to get some sleep. But I don't. How can you sleep when your family's dead and it's all because of you? Simple. You can't. What am I going to do? I've killed six people plus four more have been killed because of me. What am I going to do for the rest of my life?

I'm supposed to move into my new house in the victors village today. But I can't be bothered. At leased it will be a distraction. Or not.

I start moving in with the help from some people from the Hob. I said I'd pay them.

By lunch, we're done. I sit in my lonely home thinking about what I did wrong. If I would have been able to jump off that cliff then I'd be dead. Not them. All the things I could have done to protect them. But I didn't. I'm the monster. Not the Capitol. No! The Capitol is the monster. They were the ones who killed my family. I can't take this. It's too hard. But I have to try.

As I go to bed that night I think about how Omae would have a nightmare and snuggle up with me. Or how Ninch would play tricks on me. My mother waking me for school, my father screaming into my ear until I actually do get up. I don't fall asleep. I can't. And I can't take it anymore.

Seven hours pass as I just sit and think. Nothing. I can't take this anymore. I can't do this anymore. I would have done anything for one last hug from Ninch, one last joke from Omae, one last kiss from my mother, one last complaint from my father. I would do anything.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. A set of knives sit on the table. I can solve all my problems right here, right now. All the pain, all the guilt. Gone. I pick up one of the knives and put it to my neck. 1, 2, 3, I slit my throat lightly with the knife. It's agonising. The pain. It's like I'm paralysed. I can't move. I can't talk. But I can feel the blood trickling down my neck. And I know I've done the right thing.

_I am Mylae Jaun. My family is dead all because of me. I survived the Hunger Games. And now, I am without a chance!_


End file.
